


Two Armies Of Two

by dragonheart1330



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: After Devil's Cartel, Betrayal, I'm Bad At Summaries, My First Work in This Fandom, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Second Finished Work Ever, Sorry Not Sorry, bear with me, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1330/pseuds/dragonheart1330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha and Bravo are back from the dead and out for blood. It's so close to what happened to Salem that it hurts. Of course, maybe the original Army OF Two team won't be broken up over their friends' reanimation after what they've done. All four men are rooting for death of different levels, and at this rate not everyone will make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Armies Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> So ya, this is only the second work I've finished so far, and also the second that I've posted anywhere. Sorry for the bad summary and tagging, I'm still learning. Hope you enjoy the story.

A flick of the wrist and the pair moved forward towards their objective. Fabric rubbed against fabric, creating a soft sound easily heard in the overly quiet underground tunnels. The walls were crumbling and made of faded bricks, while the floor and ceiling was made of battered cement. Small lines of dirty water ran down the walls from miniscule cracks in the ceiling, only to pool on the floor and seep into more cracks and allow for small bits of dirt-caked moss to grow.

Their guns clinked as they walked cautiously. Their eyes darted back and forth under their masks. Muscles tensed in apprehension, only able to guess what waited for them. Small beads of sweat made the skin under their masks and armour hot and sticky. Grips on weapons slipped and slid under the moisture coating their fingers.

“Rios-” the man with a black mask with small flames along the sides was cut off with a sharp 'shh' from his partner. “Rios-”

“Shh, Salem.” the man's burly partner also wore a black mask, but this one had what looked like half a skull scratched into the left side of it.

“I heard gun fire you stubborn fuck.” Salem snapped, whipping his head around to glare at his friend, who spared him only a look before continuing forward, albeit more cautiously than previously.

Their current objective was to figure out who had killed Fiona. Salem had long since forgiven the girl for being the reason he had “died” seven years ago. She'd become another trusted comrade-in-arms within the past year and a half. Only a few weeks ago had she been killed, shot through the head with a bullet. No leads had come up until a week later. Rios and Salem had instantly jumped to finding Fiona's murderer.

Right now they were making their way to one of the murderer's hide-outs. All of the others had already been checked, but the perpetrator had fled just before the vengeful pair got there. Now they had him. Now they could take revenge.

“Well, well. Look who we have here my friend.” a sickeningly familiar voice echoed through the wet hallway, and an even more familiar face stepped around a corner to face the advancing attackers.

Bravo's small black beard and stubble was not mistakable, neither was his scratched orange and black mask hanging in his right hand, parallel to a destructive shotgun.

“I see them, no matter how much I don't want to.” their chests burned with pain at the second voice, and split open when Alpha stepped around a corner across from Bravo.

The man's scar on his right cheek bone was still there, as was the small bit of dark stubble on his head. Alpha slipped a black mask with three thick white lines running from his nose to the bottom of the mask over his face and hefted up a decked-out AK-47.

“H-how—” Rios couldn't even finish his sentence as he stood up and let his gun dangle uselessly by his side.

“We saw you die!” Salem took a step towards his thought-to-be-dead friends, then got a good look at their faces (or in Alpha's case, his eyes).

Bravo wore a blank, emotionless cover instead of his usual playful and smug look, and his eyes were so devoid of emotion they chilled the mercenary to the bone. Alpha's eyes burned with fury and hatred, a stark contrast to his normal laid-back expressions and easy smiles. The huge change in their friends had Salem and Rios stepping back and raising their guns.

“What happened to you two?” Rios didn't move his aim from Bravo's face, even as the other mercenary began to laugh hollowly.

“What happened!? We were betrayed by the people we trusted the most, that's what happened!” Alpha stepped forward, hands clenched around his gun tight enough that his knuckles were white under his black gloves.

“Who Alpha? Who betrayed you?” Salem didn't even need to ask, but he wanted the confirmation to what he already knew was coming.

“You, Salem. You, Rios, and Fiona. We already got rid of the wench, and all it took to get you two to come after us was a few well-placed killings and easily-accessed files. Now here you are, trapped with us, unable to call for help.” Bravo brought his mask up to his face to put it on and clutched his shotgun tightly, getting ready to fire.

“Don't do anything stupid.” Rios growled, already backing up towards the closest corner for cover. Salem silently followed his lead when Alpha and Bravo backed up a little so they were close to cover as well.

“We never did. It was you that did something stupid.” with that, Alpha and Bravo opened fire at Rios and Salem, who quickly ducked behind cover and opened fire at the others.

Soon it became a stand-off, neither side getting any leverage or gaining any ground. After a few minutes of pointless fire and retreat, Bravo pointed a thumb behind him and Alpha nodded. Suddenly, their gun fire stopped and didn't start back up. Cautiously, Salem and Rios got out from behind their cover and stalked towards the others. Only to find that they were gone.

“Damn-it.” Salem moved froward again, listening and looking for any sign of the pair.

Ten minutes later, they entered a large cavern with lots of cover. Alpha and Bravo were stood off to the sides of the large room with guns pointed at their opponents. At first sight, they opened fire and left the two to scrambled for cover as they did the same.

“I'm surprised you're so devastated about Fiona's death, Salem. It wasn't too long ago that you blamed her for your apparent death.” Bravo shot at Rios' cover, butchering the wooden crate and forcing the brute to change his location.

“I forgave her for that more than a year ago. Maybe you can come to forgive us as well.”

“You should know to always check for survivors! Isn't that the mistake that left you abandoned and alone seven years ago?” Alpha shot at Rios and Salem shot at him.

“We did look! We looked for two fucking weeks without a sign of life. How would we know where to start looking though? One of you was swept away in a river and fell over a waterfall and the other was shot and thrown over a cliff. Anything could have happened to your bodies!” Rios shot back reluctantly, not wanting to hurt his angry friends anymore than he already has.

“Petty excuses for your mistake!” Alpha rolled out into the open and vaulted towards Rios to tackle the larger man to the ground and deal a multitude of punches to his face.

When Salem moved to shoot Alpha off of his partner, Bravo shot his gun from his hand and advanced, reloading his shotgun and staring at his former friend blankly.

Salem surged towards Bravo and knocked the man's shotgun to the ground, kicking it a fair distance away. The two grappled and rolled over each other. Finally Salem got on top of Bravo and locked himself in place to punch him viciously.

Meanwhile, Alpha was still on top of Rios and wouldn't let the burly man move more than an inch before pulling him back and assaulting him once more. Alpha began to falter in his punches and Rios used this to his advantage to roll the man onto his stomach and catch him in a tight headlock. Rios pulled Alpha to his feet and turned to face their partners who were still grappling with each other.

“Salem!” without looking over, the heavily tattooed man rolled away from Bravo and ran to his partner. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Alpha's head.

Bravo's eyes widened and his blood boiled. He took out his own pistol and aimed at Rios. His eyes stayed glued to Salem's as the four men found themselves in an unlikely stand-off.

“I will shoot him Salem. Put the gun down and I'll do the same.” Bravo took a step forward, pausing when Salem's trigger finger tightened.

“How can I trust your word?”

“How can I trust yours?”

“Touche.”

“Oh my Lord Bravo, just shoot the fucker already!” Bravo turned to look at Alpha and nodded his head, his finger tightening.

Salem looked frantically between Rios and Bravo, dread sinking into his stomach. The kid wouldn't be stupid enough to shoot, would he?

Bravo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then his eyes snapped open and he pulled the trigger, firing a shot into Rios' shoulder. The big man cried out and stumbled back, freeing Alpha.

Salem called out to Rios, trying to get a reaction from the wounded man as Bravo stalked towards him. Alpha charged at Salem, catching him by the waist and driving him into one of the walls of the large chamber.

Alpha began to punch the man who had been pointing a gun at him only moments before. Pounding into his face and chest and gut, not allowing the man to move more than a foot. Salem clenched his hand around the gun, hating what he was about to do. But Alpha was going to kill him if he didn't to something, even if that something was ultimately hard for him to do.

With a heavy heart, Salem brought his gun up to Alpha's middle and tightened his trigger finger. Time seemed to slow down as Alpha realized what was about to happen and tried to jump away at the last second. He was too slow, and only managed to change the course of the bullet to a more deadly path.

With a sickening bang a bullet ripped through Alpha's vest and tore through a lung, colliding with his ribcage and stopping, unable to move any further. Time reverted back to normal and Alpha gasped, clutching the hole and trying to stop the blood flow. Until he began to cough, that is. When the red mist burst from his lips he knew that there was no hope for him, and instead used his hands to try and steady himself so he could get as far away from Salem and Rios as he possibly could in his now-weak state.

Salem just watched in horror, regretting his decision to shoot the boy. He hadn't wanted to kill him, only immobilize him. Now he had to watch, frozen, as one of the men he had come to call his best friend died by his slight of hand.

Bravo shouted his partner's name and lept to catch the wounded man as he fell. He knew that Rios and Salem were not attacking, but he didn't want to take any chances and picked Alpha up to bring him away from the other two and check his injuries.

Bravo's breath caught in his throat while examining the damage, and he fumbled trying to grab an adrenaline needle to help Alpha heal. His friend's hand weakly swatted at the syringe, a pained look across his face.

“You'll only prolong my death, Bravo. The bullet went through a lung. I'm going to die no matter what you do.” his body erupted into a fit of bloody coughs. When he settled back down, his breath was bubbly and his words were garbled. “Keep that thing to help yourself.”

“You are not dying on me, Alpha.” for the first time since Rios and Salem had seen him, Bravo showed some emotion. His voice quavered and his hands shook. His eyes were closed behind his mask and he refused to open them and see his best friend and most trusted ally die.

Alpha's chuckle turned into another fit of coughs as soon as he started. He body shook and Bravo helped the man sit up to stop him from chocking on his blood right there and then.

“There ain't no stopping the inevitable. I'll either die from blood loss or I'll drown. Both ways are equally painful. So-” Alpha got cut off again, but the meaning of his words did not go unnoticed the the grieving soldier, who only shook his head.

“Come on ya wuss, at least do me this favour.” his breathing was becoming more laboured, and he began to panic internally. He'd always hated the prospect of drowning. That scared him to no end, ever since he was a boy. He refused to go down that way, so Bravo had to either grow some balls or hand him the gun. “If you aren't gonna do it, then I will.”

Shaky hands clutched the hilt of Bravo's pistol and pulled it from it's holder. The tip was put against Alpha's temple. Bravo's body shook violently as his finger tightened on the trigger, and he hesitated. Alpha pulled his mask off and gave his friend a bloody smile as a goodbye. Bravo closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, feeling his partner go slack in his arms and blood spray his mask.

The sound of footsteps shook the man from his grief. “Mark, I-” Salem was cut off as the butt of Bravo's pistol became very close to his face.

“Don't call me that. Ever. Again.” the man seethed, and even under the circumstances Salem and Rios felt relief flood through their bones at the show of raw emotion.

Their relief quickly vanished though, when Bravo motioned for Salem to turn around and put his pistol against the back of his head. “Now Rios, what's going to be?”

The burly man tensed as he waited for Bravo's terms, gun pointed at his head and reluctant to fire. Even for Salem's sake. He'd just watched a good friend die, and he'd seen the other's pain. He didn't want to add to that.

Bravo took in a deep breath and continued. “Will Salem get shot, or will you shoot me?”

Rios froze, mouth agape under his mask in shock. “W-what?”

“I know you heard me. Will you shoot me or are you going to make me shoot him?” Bravo pressed his gun harder against Salem's head.

“Mark, don't make me do this.”

“I told you not to call me that!” Bravo lifted his gun up and smashed it into Salem's head, effectively knocking the man out.

“Now shoot me!”

“I can't, Bravo.”

Bang. A bullet ripped through Salem's shoulder and the man cried out, bolting up and clutching his wound. Bravo knelt down and dealt another blow to Salem's head, allowing him to begin bleeding out in front of Rios.

“Shoot. Me.”

“I can't.”

Bang. Another hole in Salem, this one in his calf. The man cried out once more, but this time he stayed unconscious. Dark blood pooled outwards from his body.

“Rios, kill me or I kill him.” the large man only shook his head, devastated. How could he choose? Alpha and Bravo had become his best of friends, aside from Salem. But to shoot one of them? To take their lives with his own hands? He just couldn't.

Bravo ripped his mask off and chucked it to the ground, not bothering to watch as it bounced and rolled away, a new crack adorning its surface.

“KILL ME!!” Rios could only stare at the man in front of him. A man whose face he had come to know well. But now, now that face had tear tracks running down the cheeks, eyes puffy and red with salty liquid still pooling to the brim. His hair was disheveled and dirty. And his eyes. The anger. The hatred. It pained Rios to see him like this. But the thing that made him shut his eyes tight and pull the trigger, was the pure sorrow and pain. The type of pain that Rios himself knew better than most. That was what made another bullet fly through to air to claim one more man's life.

BANG

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, whatever. Tell me if you want to see another little fic for Army Of Two. I'm also working on other fandoms, just ask and I'll see if I can do it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
